


❁Ouchie❁

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Ill update tags as i go, M/M, Ouma not Oma, Written at 1am, kokichi has wings, monster au, no beta we die like men, no one had died yet, shuichi is a werewolf cause why not, so is Kiibo/Miu, the Kaede/Amami is minor, wowie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi walks around the school mindlessly, and takes an unexpected fall.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	❁Ouchie❁

**Author's Note:**

> Monster AU time! I’ve been thinking about this AU for awhile so here it is.  
> I wrote this up in notes in two hours so it might be a bit shitty,,, oopsie.  
> Anyway, I’ll clarify some stuff before we start
> 
> Kokichi has wings but can’t fly (they are functional, he just doesn’t know how)  
> Shuichi has a tail and ears because I think it’s a cute idea  
> Those are the only two so far, but if a new character is introduced I'll do the same for them.
> 
> This is self indulgent tbh, might be a bit OOC because I’m still getting used to writing them

Kokichi roamed the halls of the school in boredom. There wasn’t much to do today, though, when was there much to do any day? 

Though they might be stuck in a ‘killing game’, there wasn’t actually a lot of killing going on. No one had died, and he doubted that anyone was actually considering killing.

The first few days were absolute mayhem, everyone was confused and scared.

_Who wouldn’t be? Being told you’re stuck in a school with no way out but murder is kinda terrifying,_ he thought.

After the first three days, everybody had calmed down a little more and started getting to know each other. Each of Kokichi’s classmates were different, ranging from mermaids to fairies.

_There must have been some sort of reason for that,_ he pondered once, but brushed it off later as unimportant and probably just to cause tension.

Kokichi himself was an angel. Well, angel was a bit of a dramatic version of it. He likes to think he’s an angel, but he doesn’t have a halo. Just a pair of big, feathery wings on his back. He thought it was lame compared to all his other classmates, why couldn’t _he_ have shapeshifting abilities or be able to run faster than a cheeta? He couldn’t even fly, so his wings were nothing more than dead weight.

He thought more about his classmate as he walked, considering if they could be use to him or not. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t even recognize he had tripped until he felt the air rush forward onto his face.

He yelped, and threw his hands up to try and catch himself. He landed hard on his elbows, and he could feel the burning sensation on his hands and knees.

_Yep,_ he thought to himself, _I definitely scraped something,,,_

He groaned quietly and moved to pick himself up. The ground was dirty, and it made his hands sting even more. When he was on his feet, he inspected his body for any major injuries. He noticed his scraped hands of course, but he also spotted that his pants had been slightly torn from the fall.

_Well, at least our clothes get replaced._

He sighed and turned to go to the courtyard, but when he took a step he felt a sharp pain in his foot and he nearly fell again.

He lifted his foot and rested against the wall, inhaling sharply through his teeth. Just as he was about to take off his shoe to get a better look, he heard the footsteps of someone else.

_Oh shoot._

He couldn’t let someone see him vulnerable like this, especially since now he knew he might have some sort of serious injury like a fracture. _Oh shit, what if his foot was broken? Could that even happen? What would he do then?_

Before he could think more on that, a nervous voice cut through his thoughts.

“Uhm,,, Ouma-Kun,, are you okay?”

Well. That’s just dandy.

He looked up to see a concerned Shuichi’s face looking down at him. Shuichi was a werewolf, that was probably why he knew something was up.

 _Either he heard me fall, or smelled the blood from my hands,,,_ Kokichi assumed.

“Saihara-chaaann!!,” Kokichi exclaimed in his fake chipper voice, “hello hello!! What are the odds that I happened to see you here?” He finished.

Shuichi looked confused, and his head tilted slightly. His ears twitched curiously, which Kokichi thought looked funny. “,, you didn’t answer my question. Did you fall or something? Your hands look pretty bad,,” he said with a worried tone.

Kokichi played dumb and flared his wings in surprise. “Oh my! You’re right on Saihara-Chan, my hands are all cut up! Who could’ve done this to me? Poor, innocent, helpless me,,” he gasped out. He may have been a little too dramatic, but he got his sarcasm across.

Shuichi hesitated before walking forward towards Kokichi. He stopped just before him and took one of his hands in his own. “Do you want me to,, uh, help you clean it up?” He stuttered our nervously.

“Aww, does the wittle puppy-wuppy wanna take care of me? I guess I can’t say no,,” he teased, baby talking to the other boy and fluttering his wings.

Shuichi sighed in exasperation and nodded. He began to move away from the wall, still holding Kokichi’s hand. Kokichi put his weight back onto his foot, forgetting he had injured it and immediately lifted it again, inhaling sharply and curling his wings in on himself.

Shuichi’s tail stiffened and his ears perked up. He immediately let go of his hand and pulled back, a bit shocked from the sudden unexpected movement. “Oh I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Shuichi questioned immediately, his ears folding closely to his head, reaching his hand out a little.

Kokichi winced, but managed to put his mask back on. He let his wings loosen, still hovering around him to provide a sense of security but letting himself be shown more. “Oh yeah, I’m fine! I just wanted to freak you out by making you think I’m hurt more,” He made up a quick, not so well crafted lie, “And you fell for it!” He laughed.

“Uh, no I don’t think so.” Shuichi deduced quickly. “You’re actually hurt, aren’t you?” He questioned.

Kokichi sighed internally. “Aww, you got me detective! I totally lied, I am hurt! And I can’t walk, so I guess if we’re going anywhere, you’re gonna have to carry me,,,” he shot out devilishly.

Kokichi saw Shuichi perk up in curiosity, and then sigh. “Ah,, I don’t know if I’m strong enough to carry you,” the taller said, a bit troubled.

Kokichi blabbered back and forth with him until finally he agreed to carry Kokichi back to his room. Kokichi’s wings rippled with delight when Shuichi leaned down to let him on. He clapped his hand with glee and jumped on best he could, having to use both feet. It ached a bit (it ached a lot) but he managed.

Shuichi managed to carry Kokichi to his room with little to no trouble. Kokichi talked endlessly it seemed, always something to say and have conversation about. He rambled on about how Shuichi was a weirdo for having a tail and how he thought tails were weird and useless, and about how butterflies should have rights. He gestured his wings around wildly, sometimes even throwing Shuichi off balance.

When Shuichi had unlocked the door and entered the room, the first thing Kokichi noticed was how clean it was.

Kokichi’s room was quite the mess, so it was a change of pallet for him to see such a pristine room.

Shuichi set Kokichi down on his bed and turned to his bathroom to find his first aid kit. Kokichi settled on the edge of the bed and hummed to himself while he waited.


End file.
